The invention relates to a support system for the body of a motor vehicle, especially a passenger car, constructed at least partially in the form of a fender extending between one of the walls of the passenger compartment and one end part of the vehicle, and comprising a frame member-reinforced wall.
A known support system of the cited type comprises a fender wall reinforced by a longitudinal frame member limiting the bottom of the support system. This structure entails the disadvantage of difficulty in obtaining a definite energy absorption.
To eliminate this disadvantage it is known (German application No. 2,619,173) to constitute the support system of successive zones formed exclusively by longitudinal frame members of different configuration. In this case the disadvantage is that the one-piece fender wall is not utilized to form the zones or the frame members, so that the fender wall-frame member system is not designed for optimized energy absorption. In addition, the support system is suitable only in steel plate structures.
An object of the invention is therefore to supply a support system which, besides definite energy absorption, provides for high rigidity and permits the use of relatively high-weight materials, e.g. light metals.
Principal advantages derived from the invention include that the support system absorbs the strong forces generated during vehicle operation with the shaped structures, and that a definite energy absorption is assured on collision. This support system also permits the use of thin metal sheets, since in such an application the light metal sheets must be relatively thin for reasons of fabrication (shaping, welding, etc.). The desired force-motion specifications can also be obtained by simple means with the support system. In addition, after carrying out its energy-absorbing function, the support system can be partially or totally replaced.
These and further objects, features and advatages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purpose of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.